Sasu meet Hina
by sasuke1010
Summary: Sasuhina one-shot what happens when you meet someone AGAIN! and whats this about some twisted fate!


**Sasu Meet Hina**

**Hinata P.O.V**

Gahh this day just CANNOT get any worse. First off I tripped and fell down the stairs. THEN Neji nii san ate the last piece of cake. Its not even afternoon yet and I hate today already!! Hopefully Sakura's ideas for today would help me out... then Naruto, Tenten, ino, shikamaru, and Temari are dragging me to places. God dammit. No offense God.

So I was on my way to Sakuras house. But once I arrived Sakura was dragging me before I could even knock. Do you know how? Simple.. I think shes physic because she opened the door and ran with me. I was pulled by the arm.

"Kyaa Hinata chan theres someone I want you to meet!!" Sakura squeeled. Great.

"who is it now? Last week you introduced me to shino kun and before that kiba kun" I glared.

"OH DONT WORRY!!"

"when you say that I worry the most"

Then we stopped. Right infront of this boy with hair that defied gravity. It looked familiar to me but I shook off that feeling.

"Hinata chan meet my friend and close relative Sasu!" Sakura fangirl screamed.

"hey nice to meet you.. Im Hinata, Hina for short" I introduced.

"Hello, im Sasuke, Sasu for short"

Then as soon as he said that, Sakura pulled me away into a store.

"ah what the.. Sakura!!" I scolded.

"aw Hinata chan... you know that most people call you Hinata chan right? Only a select few called you hina!!"

"but Hina sounds more proper so you can call me that if ya want"

"GREAT!! then never mind"

"weirdo"

**Normal Point Of View**

And so Sakura had to leave. Hinata even waved goodbye but then suddenly Hinata was dragged away AGAIN this time by her friend Naruto

"N-Naruto!!" Hinata yelled

"hehe hina chan dont worry!! theres someone who wants to meet you!!" Naruto cheered

"Naruto... who is it?"

"you'll see hina chan!!"

And so Naruto covered Hinata's eyes and they stopped.

"Hina chan meet Sasuke!!" Naruto declared. Hinata and Sasuke both twitched.

"I already met her today... 1 hour ago!" Sasuke said.

"I cant believe it" Hinata said.

"Believe it!" Naruto said

"well anyways... hello AGAIN my name is Hinata hyuuga, nice to meet you... AGAIN"

"hey AGAIN... im Sasuke Uchiha, sasu for short... nice to meet ya... AGAIN"

And so Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto went their ways. Just as Hinata got home.. Tenten Grabbed her and dragged her away.

"ah!! Tenten chan!!" Hinata protested.

"Hina!! I want you to meet someone!!" Tenten said happily.

"Oh great, more meetings... Im not a business women!!"

"Dont worry Hina, im sure you two are going to get along just nicely!!"

"sure we are" Hinata rolled her eyes.

And so they stopped at a cafe. It was afternoon then. They both sat down then suddenly someone walked in.

"Here he comes!! Hey Sasuke Over Here!!" Tenten yelled out. Hinata got a shock up her spine.

Oh dear God, AGAIN!! Hinata thought as Sasuke sat beside Tenten.

"Hina! Meet Sasuke!!" Tenten squeeled.

"I believe we've met today Mr. Uchiha" Hinata said. Hinata's heart hurt her, but again she shook it off.

"Hello again Miss Hyuuga" Sasuke said back.

"Oh you two know each other, my bad aha" Tenten laughed nervously.

Sasuke passed a note to Hinata saying

_When Tenten is not looking, we'll run for it. If we stick together for the rest of the day then we could get past these meetings we've been having just in case theres more._

Suddenly Shikamaru, Ino and Temari walked in.

"Oh Hinata I see you already know Sasuke, we were going to introduce you today" Shikamaru, Ino and Temari said in perfect unison.

Hinata Twitched, So if they hadn't come then she would have the same meeting, again and again and again and AGAIN. She thanked God once they said that.

Sasuke then grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off while Tenten was talking to Ino and Shikamaru and Temari were flirting.

"wah!! Sasu I thought the plan was off!! I mean they wont trouble us anymore!!" Hinata told Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to Hinata, grabbing her shoulders.

"Hinata, even before they introduced us, I knew you" Sasuke said seriously.

"Wh-what do you mean Sasu?" Hinata asked

"Dont you remember me?" Sasuke asked sadly.

Hinata was thinking. She thought and thought until suddenly...

"I remember!!" Hinata yelped.

Sasuke Hugged Hinata.

Yes Hinata did remember, She and Sasuke were best friends since they were babies. Problem was Sasuke moved when they were 10.

**Flashback**

" _Sasuke chan... Sasuke chan... are you ok?" Hinata asked Sasuke when he was staring at her._

"_Hin chan.. im... im moving away" Sasuke told her monotoned. _

"_Where are you going Sasuke chan? Can I come?" Hinata asked._

"_No Hin chan, you cant come with me... Mama and Papa said I have to go far far away, over seas to another country.." Sasuke said._

"_Sasuke chan... your leaving me alone?" Hinata cried out. Sasuke was Hinata's best and only friend at the time._

"_Hin chan... lets make a promise... when were older we are going to see each other again and get married!! that way we wont have to say goodbye here! We would be together forever!!" Sasuke comforted._

"_you promise Sasuke chan?"_

"_I promise Hin chan"_

_And so they linked pinky's together. 2 days later, Sasuke moved. Hinata chased after the moving truck. Her sight was blurred by tears. She kept peddling on her bike chasing Sasuke._

"_Sasuke chan please dont leave me!!" Hinata screamed._

"_Hin chan!! remember our promise!! I will return for you Hina!! I promise! And then we will get married and be together forever!" Sasuke yelled out._

"_Promise?!"_

"_PROMISE!!"_

_Sasuke and Hinata linked pinky's one last time and Sasuke's moving truck turned a corner, and he was gone. They were disconnected now. Afterward Hinata cried. In her classroom she looked depressed. Her classmates asked her what was wrong. She didnt say a word. Once she Entered high school thats when she met Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari. She became happy again and forgot all about Sasuke._

**End Of flashback**

"Sa...su...ke... chan.." Hinata squeaked out in shock.

"Hina.. im sorry it took me so long to come back." Sasuke apologized.

"Sasuke chan you idiot!! when did you get back?!" Hinata yelled in his face.

"ow... my ears hurt hin chan.. I got back 6 days ago.. im only visiting Sakura and her mom for about a week, then I have to go back to Canada" Sasuke told her.

"NO!! Im not going to lose you again!! Sasuke chan!! I... I love you more than anything else!!" Hinata blurted out.

"I know that.. but what do you know about me hin chan..?" Sasuke asked curiously. He was seeing if she had not forgotten a single thing.

"Your name is Sasuke Uchiha, Age 14, favorite color is blue, your afraid of naked cats, you love tomatoes, you hate sweets unless it was vanilla ice cream, you dont like girls all that much, your not gay, you have the same duck butt hair, you have an older brother named itachi which you hate dearly, you love to swim, but you would never admit it not even to me but I have my sources on how I know that when we went swimming in 3rd grade" Hinata listed every single one of Sasuke's habits, likes, dislikes, favorite songs, favorite food, pretty much everything about him except for...

"the only information I dont have is who you love the most" Hinata finished.

"Idiot you have that information, you know... I get it!! you want me to say it!" Sasuke declared.

"I love a girl, a girl named Hinata Hyuuga, loved her ever since 1st grade".

So they hugged again and finally.. they kissed after 4 years of separation.

**The end**

**I might make a sequel, if I do I think I would name it "The bind between 2 strands of string" but Im too busy to make a sequel... once I graduate xD in 4 years**


End file.
